Season 1 Episode 3
S1E3 is the third episode, but the 31st canonical episode of Blubbercast. It debuted on May 24th 2016, and consists of seven topics. This is the first episode to adapt new visuals, following Zander releasing the Retro Bump. Description Welcome to the 31st episode of Blubbercast! The show where our lack of talent is only surpassed by out piss poor upload schedule! On today's episode, We discuss PAX East, follow up on our Meme smuggling discussion and we DONT do the whole of the Proust questionnaire like we said we would! All of this and more, only on this episode of Blubbercast! Topics Summary Proust - Lowest Form of Misery (See Also: The Proust Questionaire) The gang kickstarts the Proust Questionnaire by revealing what they all consider to be the lowest point of misery. A discussion ensues where each member discusses the worst possible state one can be in. Also, theres a throwback to a Blubbercast Civil War argument from S1E2. PAX 2016 Review (Titled PAX Review ''in the show) A review of games unveiled at the 2016 Penny Arcade Expo. Mostly genuine thoughts are given on the games shown, along with a few fake games sprinkled and reviewed alongside the real ones. The pact that was made everybody has promised not to release gaming videos on the channel is also brought up. The Blubbercast Civil War gets another mention. BattleWatchstone: Legendz gets its first mention. '''Russian Meme Smuggling Followup' (Titled Meme Smuggling ''in the show) Following the scheme Harper disclosed in '''S1E2 '''in which she planned to make [[Meme Smuggler|'her friend smuggle illegal memes']] into Russia to sell. '''Harpers friend is killed live on air by Russian border patrol. '''Things everyone would rather be doing than recording the podcast' (Titled Things we'd rather be doing ''in the show) For the the better part of two minutes, everyone talks about video games they'd rather be playing and how much they hate one another as well as themselves. '''HungryBoyzWithToyz BTS' (Titled HUNGRYBOYZWITHTOYZ ''in the show) After the recent debut of Zander's food/toy review show, "Hungry Boyz With Toyz"- '''Zander' introduces his new content to everyone and talks about the creative process aswell as behind the scenes for recording both of the episodes. Favourite Emojis, and new emojis (Titled The Only Scientific Question That Matters ''in the show) Due to the emoji movie being released the following year, everyone shares their favourite emoji with everyone as well as inventing new emojis for Apple to potentially pick up on. '''Blubbercast Convention' (Titled Blubbercon ''in the show) Everyone discusses ideas for a '''Blubbercast' themed convention. Some Ideas include a panel on Caitlyn Jenner on Vehicular Manslaughter, a booth where washed up celebrities do readings of keclequest for an hour, and a booth where people give compliments to all the hosts. Soundtrack Appearances (See also: Blubbercast: The Original Soundtrack) J Geils Band - Centrefold David Bowie - Life on Mars Quotes "We have a whole cinematic universe going on!" - Max, long before he wrote this entire godamn wiki "Me and Ryan are-" "CUNTS COUGH AHEM COUGH" - Harper interupting Zander discussing HungryBoyzWithToyz "Did you know that picking silly string off the grass is one of the most disgusting fucking things I've ever done? And that I almost puked multiple times while cleaning up the set" - Zander, HBWT BTS "you're sucking my dick man, you and zander are tag teaming right now. both of you are just choking on cock" - Dan after recieving a sincere compliment from Zander and Harper Trivia * At the beggining of the episode, Harper mentions that she nearly missed the recording. Initially, Zander, Max and Dan were all watching Mall Cop for a un-released side show titled Movie Night External Links Pax 2016 releases HungryBoyzWithToyz Image Gallery Category:Episodes